Story preview (Untitled)
by Dove800
Summary: This is a preview for a story the I am Co-writing with my friend Ciera800. We don't have it titled yet but it is about two sisters who were separated at a very young age and raised in two completely different cultures. please review if you have any comments, advice, or encouragements. Oc/Eomer Oc/?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one part 2

My blankets were snugly wrapped around my sleepy body as I heard the rosters crow signaling the dawning of the new day. Swinging my legs out of bed I rose and stood before the looking-glass. My brown hair was woven in a tight braid with only a few loose bits on the side. As I wrap my dressing gown around my nightgown I step out on the terrace as the people of Edoras hustle bustle about the market preparing for customers.

The few beams of sunshine that covered the grasslands caused the spring dew to sparkle like diamonds. A couple of birds flew about with careless freedom. The awakening of nature was a precious thing to behold.

I had lived in Edoras for as long as I can remember, but King Theoden and the late Queen were not my parents nor was Théodred my brother. Although they had adopted me when I was a wee little girl I knew that an elf does not come from the race of men. I had been found unconscious on the banks of a river near Helms Deep. The queen believed that I was the answer to her fervent prayers to the Gods pleading for a little girl to call her own, since she could no longer bear children after having her only son Théodred. She named me "Eliana" or "Ana" for short, but my name means "My god has answered". When they found me I was very young hardly a year old so I either did not know my name or I had none. So I became the elf princess of Rohan, but no one treated me like an outsider. Théodred was thrilled to have a little sister and he protected me at all cost. He took me everywhere, sword training, archery, and his academic studies, which I did not enjoy but I was good at it. I never felt Adopted, the king and queen raised me so lovingly. They trained me to be a woman of the court, but when our cousins came to live with us the girl named Eowyn was a fiery shield maiden like the legends of old. She was so brave and skilled with a sword; I admired her almost as much as Théodred. She had offered to teach me sword play but i was too timid at first and chose only go watch from the side. Her older brother Eomer was very serious and did not tolerate foolishness, but he was never unkind to me. He saw that I could pick up sword fighting just by watching, because he caught me practicing with a stick on a wood beam. He offered to teach me privately away from disapproving eyes. After that i became almost as good as him at handling a sword.

They both lost their parents long ago and Théoden adopted them after the queen died. They have lived with us since we were children. But, since my mother the queen died when I was twenty the king has never been the same and it has aged him so terribly that he cannot even pick up his own sword.

The gentle voice of Eowyn awakes me from my thoughts.

"Eliana? Are you awake? We have a big day today." she says poking her head from behind my bedroom door.

"Yes, thank you. I will be along shortly. Do you want to pack us breakfast so we can eat on the go" I say thoughtfully as I taking a seat at my vanity and begin to brush my brown hair.

"Good idea, our horses will be out front when you're ready" she says with a friendly smile before she ducks out shutting the door and leaving me to my thoughts.

I slipped on a simple wool sapphire dress and a pair of leather riding boots. I undid my braid and let my wavy hair flow past my shoulders.

I ran down the corridor into the main hall weaving between the pillars, but suddenly a large male hand clapped me on the shoulder and pulls me over to the side.

"..And where do think you going little sister" Théodred says with a smug grin with his arms across his torso.

His shoulder length brown hair was always neatly combed, he always kept his head high and proud but he had an excellent sense of humor.

"Oh, here and there, but mostly the village." I say lacing my fingers behind my back.

"Okay, but no crazy escapades this time alright, Sis" he says with a playful smirk "just don't get into any serious trouble."

I shrug with a laugh and roll my eyes, "oh please we never get into trouble, and you won't even notice us gone." I say playfully.

"Okay your right, just don't let Grima catch you." he says with a teasing smirk before turns and leaves.

I can't hold back a shudder as I think about that disgustingly awful man.

He was like an infectious disease that plagued this country and was slowly bringing us to our knees by manipulating the king, my father.

The sound of my riding boots clicking against the wood floor is the only sound besides the crackling of the fire that resonates through the ornately decorated hall. Gamling stands watch at the door and smiles at me " mornin' Ana" he says as he opens the door.

"Morning Gamling" I say politely with a curtsy as I duck out the door.

He was one of my fathers most trusted advisors and one of his closest friends but lately my father has practically ignored all of his wise council and taken advice from the despicable Grima. .

I stand out front as I see Eowyn ride up with my horse at her side.

"Are you ready Ana?" she asks playful as I run down the steps excitedly and quickly mount my horse.

"Yes, but you will have keep up with me." I say with a playful laugh.

"Well common then!" she says spurring her horse into a canter.

I toss back my hair and grip the reins as my horse gallops ahead Eowyn's. The rush of the wind against my face was a lovely feeling. The loud stomping of our hooves against the cobblestone echoed throughout the streets startling a few merchants who were moving boxes and a few of the bakers children tried to chase after us but they were quickly called back but their mother.

We are out of the town in hardly any time at all and already outside the main gate. Luckily, Eomer who was on guard duty had not seen us and we had snuck outside the walls of Edoras almost undetected.

Our horses raced and frolicked through the tall grass as Eowyn and I walked and chatted in the meadow, picking a few flowers as we walked along.

All royalty had been ordered to stay inside Edoras at all costs, unless you were with an escort of guards because Orc raiding parties have ravaged the country side killing many. But still that was not enough to keep Eowyn and I inside those gloomy walls.

We rode across the grasslands and across the hills until we reached our small grove of trees. Never ever would we dare to enter the black depths of Fangorn. Our grove was a small cluster of oak trees that grew on the edges of a Brooke.

We flew up the stairs and into the great hall laughing and giggling madly. I felt so happy and carefree but we were not in the hall longer than five minutes before Eomer and Théodred found us.

"Well, how was your ride?" Théodred says with a smile

"It was very fun we lost track of the time," I say with a smile as I smooth my windblown hair.

"I wish you would have told me that you two were going out. If you want to go out you must have at least one battalion of guards with you! You could have been taken" Eomer says seriously "but at least you enjoyed your ride." he says with a half-hearted smile and a sigh.

"Yes, brother" Eowyn says with a smile as she picks up her skirts and walks to her room.

Eomer was very protective of Eowyn and me, especially after the death of his parents. He was a good cousin and he treated me like family even though I wasn't.

My hair was full of burs and twigs and my hem was deeply covered in mud, but riding made me feel as free as a bird. It was a daily escape and I enjoyed it greatly.

"I have some business I need to attend to, would you like to come along?" Théodred asks kindly offering me his arm.

"I would if I could but I look like a mess, father would not approve" I say sheepishly" go ahead without me I need to change"

"Okay, well then you should drop by later or at least go see Eomer he is in a foul mood." he says patting me on the back before he walks down the corridor.

I timidly walk down the hallway trying not to disturb anyone in their rooms and I did not want to meet up with any officials or royalty who might laugh at my expense.

"Ah, Miss Eliana how good to know that you are back safe and unharmed, what a terrible tragedy if something might have happened to you" Grima says almost with a serpent like hiss.

He fit his name perfectly, he was a worm! Disgusting and slimy!

"What do you want Grima?" I say with an irritated roll of my eyes.

He terrified me! He had hypnotized my father and practically taken over the people and there was nothing I could do about it.

"I want nothing Elf! Just to check on you for your father" he says staring into me with those pale sickly eyes

"You can tell my father I am perfectly fine I say as I slam the door in his face.

After a well-deserved nap, a bath, and a change of clothes I felt refreshed and renewed. I obeyed Thèodred's request and went to visits Eomer.

The stable was warm and a slight breeze floated the pleasant smell of horses. There were some many good memories that happened in this barn.

I walked along the straw and dirt looking for Eomer.

Eomer loved his horse so I did not take me long to find Him.

He was brushing his stallions coat and petting his Norse when I found him.

"Hey..." I say quietly taking him by surprise as I rest my arms on the stall door.

"Hello" he says stooping down and picking up the brush he dropped. "And what do I owe this pleasure?" he says quietly walking over to the door.

"Thèo said that you were unhappy, so I came to check on you. Now tell me my dear cousin what troubles you" I say wrapping my arm around his as I rest my head on his armored shoulder.

"Hmm... Where to begin, I fear for my country, for our people, and for my sister" he said with a sigh and took my hand in his. "Every day Orcs come closer to our boarders and we grow weaker. Who will fallow a king who is half dead." he gently ran his thumb over my skin in circles "I fear that what's left of my family will be taken away from me. That all hope for the feature will burn by fires of Mordor" he sighs and walks over to the window.

The revelation of his fears only mirrored mine. Our kingdom was dying; we were being strangled and smothered.

I came and wrapped my slender arms around his waist and rested my head on his broad torso.

"All will turn right in the end but until then we must stay strong for one another and especially for the king." I say with false confidence because I had no way of knowing if anything would ever be right again.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N here is another little piece for you to sample

**Note: all the samples are from the younger sisters perspective, later on the older sister is introduced into the real story, also this is a rough draft so it is subject to change and some errors.**

thanks for reading and your options are greatly appreciated

Chapter two: part two

Siting on the patio of Edoras watching the golden sun set behind rolling grassy hills I embellish a leather belt that will be a gift for Théodred.

The gentle summer breeze plays with my hair as I smooth the folds of my maroon dress that had gold detailing.

Hearing the door creak open I turn to see Eomer walking towards me carrying a letter.

"Hello Eomer" I say with a smile as I sit up and set my handy work aside on the table.

"Good evening Eliana" he says with a smile as he stands towering over my seated form

"Do you have something for me?" I ask raising a playful eyebrow.

"Yes, a letter from lord Elrond of Rivendell" he says seriously as he places the letter on the table. "It was originally for Théodred but he declined because his absence was not possible but he wanted me to give it to you"

I grab the letter whose seal has already been broken.

Hastily reading the letter I find out that a council meeting will be held and a representative from each kingdom is to be present to help decide something of great importance but that letter does not say what.

As I finish I look up and meet Eomer's eyes.

"Why are you looking at me like that" I say because he seemed like he is a haze or a dreamlike state.

"When your hair is in direct sun light it is like bright copper" he says almost breathlessly as he gently run his fingers through my hair. "You are beautiful..."

I couldn't help but blush as he gazed so directly into my eyes with such admiration.

"I...um...uh must go to Rivendell as soon as possible, the letter sounds urgent." I say flatly trying to change subjects.

"I will have you horses ready tomorrow at dawn." he says quietly mere inches from my lips before he slowly turns a walks from the room.

Relaxing back into my chair I exhale deeply with a sigh.

My relationship with Eomer was a very confusing one. Half the time I love him like a brother but the other half I love him in a much deeper and more passionate way... I believe he feels the same way.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to the guest reviewer who updated me about the elf age and development because i had absolutely no idea. I will make adjustments to the story line because of my characters age.


	4. Chapter 4

**Beta reader has not proof-read, keep in mind that this is a rough draft**

Chapter one part 2

My blankets were snuggly wrapped around my sleepy body as I heard the rosters crow signaling the dawning of the new day. Swinging my legs out of bed I rose and stood before the looking-glass. My brown hair was woven in a tight braid with only a few loose bits on the side. As I wrap my dressing gown around my nightgown I step out on the terrace as the people of Edoras hustle bustle about the market preparing for customers.

The few beams of sunshine that covered the grasslands caused the spring dew to sparkle like diamonds. A couple of birds flew about with careless freedom. The awakening of nature was a precious thing to behold.

I had lived in Edoras for as long as I can remember, but King Theoden and the late Queen were not my parents nor was Théodred my brother. Although they had adopted me when I was a young adult, but I knew that an elf does not come from the race of men. I had been found unconscious on the banks of a river near Helms Deep. The queen believed that I was the answer to her fervent prayers to the Gods pleading for a girl to call her own, since she was barren. She named me "Eliana" or "Ana" for short, but my name means"My god has answered". When they found me I suffered from serve memory loss and I know longer knew my name, where I lived, or where I came from. So I became the elf princess of Rohan, but no one treated me like an outsider.

I remember Thèodred's birth like it was yesterday, It was thrilling to have a little brother to raise and protect at all cost. I took him everywhere, sword training, archery, and my academic studies, which I did not enjoy but I was good at it.

I never felt adopted, the king and queen raised me so lovingly. They trained me as a woman of the court, but when our cousins came to live with us the girl named Eowyn was a fiery shield maiden like the legends of old. She was so brave and skilled with a sword, I admired her almost immediately. Her older brother Eomer was very serious and did not tolerate foolishness, but he was never unkind to me.

One day he saw that I was teaching his younger cousin and He offered to teach him, while showing me better technique. After that i became almost as good as him at handling a sword.

They both lost their parents long ago and Théodon adopted them after the queen died. They have lived with us since we were children. But, since my mother the queen died when Théodred was twenty the king has never been the same and it has aged him so terribly that he cannot even pick up his own sword. Her death divested us all; she was so kind and loving. I had come to love her like the mother that I no longer know.

The gentle voice of Eowyn awakes me from my thoughts.

"Eliana? Are you awake? We have a big day today." she says poking her head from behind my bedroom door.

"Yes, thank you. I will be along shortly. Do you want to pack us breakfast so we can eat on the go" I say thoughtfully as I taking a seat at my vanity and begin to brush my brown hair.

"Good idea, our horses will be out front when you're ready" she says with a friendly smile before she ducks out shutting the door and leaving me to my thoughts.

I slipped on a simple wool sapphire dress and a pair of leather riding boots.

I undid my braid and let my wavy hair flow past my shoulders.

I ran down the corridor into the main hall weaving between the pillars, but suddenly a large male hand clapped me on the shoulder and pulls me over to the side.

"..And where do think you going big sister" Théodred says with a smug grin with his arms across his torso.

His shoulder length brown hair was always neatly combed, he always kept his head high and proud but he has an excellent sense of humor.

"Oh, here and there, but mostly the village." I say lacing my fingers behind my back.

"Okay, but no crazy escapades this time alright, Sis" he says with a playful smirk "just don't get into any serious trouble."

I shrug with a laugh and roll my eyes, "oh please we never get into trouble, and you won't even notice us gone." I say playfully.

"Okay your right, just don't let Grima catch you." he says with a teasing smirk before turns and leaves.

I can't hold back a shudder as I think about that disgustingly awful man.

He was like an infectious disease that plagued this country and was slowly bringing us to our knees by manipulating the king, my father.

The sound of my riding boots clicking against the wood floor is the only sound besides the crackling of the fire that resonates through the ornately decorated hall. Gamling stands watch at the door and smiles at me " mornin' Ana" he says as he opens the door.

"Morning Gamling" I say politely with a curtsy as I duck out the door.

He was one of my fathers most trusted advisors and one of his closest friends but lately my father has practically ignored all of his wise council and taken advice from the despicable Grima. .

I stand out front as I see Eowyn ride up with my horse at her side.

"Are you ready Ana?" she asks playful as I run down the steps excitedly and quickly mount my horse.

"Yes, but you will have keep up with me." I say with a playful laugh.

"Well common then!" she says spurring her horse into a canter.

I toss back my hair and grip the reins as my horse gallops ahead Eowyn's. The rush of the wind against my face was a lovely feeling. The loud stomping of our hooves against the cobblestone echoed throughout the streets startling a few merchants who were moving boxes and a few of the bakers children tried to chase after us but they were quickly called back by their mother.

We are out of the town in hardly any time at all and already outside the main gate. Luckily, Eomer who was on guard duty had not seen us and we had snuck outside the walls of Edoras almost undetected.

Our horse race and frolic through the tall grass as Eowyn and I walk and chat in the meadow, picking a few flowers as we walk along.

All royalty was ordered to stay inside Edoras at all costs, unless you were with an escort of guards because Orc raiding parties have ravaged the country side killing many. But still that was not enough to keep Eowyn and i inside those gloomy walls.

We rode across the grasslands and across the hills until we reach our small grove of trees. Never ever would we dare to enter the black depths of Fangorn. Our grove was a small cluster of oak trees that grew on the edges of a Brooke.

We flew up the stairs and into the great hall laughing and giggling madly. I felt so happy and carefree but we were not in the hall longer than five minutes before Eomer and Théodred found us.

"Well, how was your ride?" Théodred says with a smile

"It was very fun we lost track of the time," I say with a smile as I smooth my windblown hair.

"I wish you would have told me that you two were going out. If you want to go out you must have at least one battalion of guards with you! You could be taken by Orcs" Eomer says seriously "but at least you enjoyed your ride." he says with a half-hearted smile and a sigh.

"Yes, brother" Eowyn says with a kind smile as she picks up her skirts and walks to her room.

Eomer was very protective of Eowyn and Me, especially after the death of his parents. He was a good cousin and he treated me like family even though I wasn't.

My hair was full of burs and twigs and my hem was deeply covered in mud, but riding made me feel as free as a bird. It was a daily escape and I enjoyed it greatly.

"I have some business I need to attend to, would you like to come along?" Théodred asks kindly offering me his arm.

"I would if I could but I look like a mess, father would not approve" I say sheepishly" go ahead without me I need to change"

"Okay, well then you should drop by later or at least go see Eomer he is in a foul mood." he says patting me on the back before he walks down the corridor.

I timidly walk down the hallway trying not to disturb anyone in their rooms and I did not want to meet up with any officials or royalty who might laugh at my expense.

"Ah, Miss Eliana how good to know that you are back safe and unharmed, what a terrible tragedy if something might have happened to you" Grima says almost with a serpent like hiss.

He fit his name perfectly, he was a worm! Disgusting and slimy!

"What do you want Grima?" I say with an irritated roll of my eyes.

He terrifies me! He had hypnotized my father and practically taken over the people and there was nothing I could do about it.

"I want nothing Elf! Just to check on you for your father" he says staring into me with those pale sickly eyes

"You can tell my father I am perfectly fine I say as I slam the door in his face.

After a well-deserved nap, a bath, and a change of clothes I felt refreshed and renewed. I obeyed Thèodred's request and went to visits Eomer.

The stable was warm and a slight breeze floated the pleasant smell of horses and leather. There were some many good memories that happened in this barn.

I walked along the straw and dirt looking for Eomer.

Eomer loved his horse so I did not take me long to find Him.

He was brushing his stallions coat and petting his nose when I found him.

"Hey..." I say quietly taking him by surprise as I rest my arms on the stall door.

"Hello" he says stooping down and picking up the brush he dropped. "And what do I owe this pleasure?" he says quietly walking over to the door.

"Thèo said that you were unhappy, so I came to check on you. Now tell me my dear cousin what troubles you" I say wrapping my arm around his as I rest my head on his armored shoulder.

"Hmm... Where to begin. I fear for my country, for our people, and for my sister" he said with a sigh and took my hand in his. "Every day Orcs come closer to our boarders and we grow weaker. Who will fallow a king who is half dead." he gently ran his thumb over my skin in circles "I fear that what's left of my family will be taken away from me. That all hope for the future will burn by fires of Mordor" he sighs and walks over to the window.

The revelation of his fears only mirrored mine. Our kingdom was dying; we were being strangled and smothered.

I came and wrapped my slender arms around his waist and rested my head on his broad torso.

"All will turn right in the end but until then we must stay strong for one another and especially for the king." I say with false confidence because I had no way of knowing if anything would ever be right again.


End file.
